The journey afterwards
by tsuki no tamashii
Summary: This is a short story(only a few chapters) of what I imagine happened after the end of Samurai Champloo. The Trio split paths and Fuu manages to get herself into trouble. Will her two friends cross paths with her yet again and help her? (This is a Fuu x Mugen fanfiction... It's rate T for the location of the story and some light cussing ((I guess)) is being used)


A.N: Gyaa! Ộ^Ộ I got around to writing a fan fiction for Samurai Champloo that's been rolling around in my head for days. I hope you will enjoy it and bear with my awkwardness. This will mostly involve fluff… however it is rated T due to Mugen's personality/language and the setting (you'll understand later… I don't want to give it away right now) … o.o; This is a Fuu x Mugen … sort of thing… XD

This fan fiction is set directly after the conclusion of the anime. The first line is directly transcribed from the English dub… (I am sorry ;_;)

DISCLAIMER: Samurai Champloo does not belong to me; it belongs to the wonderful Manglobe animation company. I thank the staff that created it, a thousand times!

○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○

"See you around!" Fuu called out to the two standing behind her.

She then continued walking along the path she had chosen. She heard a scuffle behind her and realised that her two companions had finally left to go on their own route. She kept a straight face even though she truly became sadder and sadder with each step towards their separation.

After she had covered some distance she looked back. No one was there. She sighed, half disappointed and half relieved. Somewhere in her mind she had expected to turn and see one of her companions wishing to continue with her. The relief came due to her wanting to finally let out her voice to herself. She passed some rice paddies when she decided to suddenly stop.

"Jeez, why did I even go on this whole adventure? I guess I'm glad that I met the sunflower samurai before he passed and the fact that I met Mugen and Jin… But, what am I supposed to do now?" she thought aloud but shouted the last sentence.

A few workers stood up and gave Fuu a quizzical expression to announce to her in silence, that they all thought she was crazy for randomly shouting. Fuu turned red after understanding and expressions and quickened her pace. She passed the rice paddies in no time and finally lifted her gaze from the path. She saw a sign and hurriedly ran up to it and read the sign.

"Great! A city is nearby! Maybe I can get some work at a teashop or something. It seems to be close… I should be able to get there before sundown!" she exclaimed out loud.

She glanced around feeling confused due to the lack of response.

"That's right. I'm alone now. No one will answer me until I reach that city." She muttered with a sulky tone. She stood there for a while. _Why do I feel so… empty right now?_, she thought. A scent drifted into her thoughts and gave her an answer. (however, it may not have been the correct one XD) "Food! I got to eat something fast. I smell a feast and its close by!" she shouted and began a sprint to the source of the scent.

○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○

"Man, this stuff is really good!" Fuu muttered with a content expression. She had run into the city and purchased food from four stalls without noticing and decided to take a stroll to reduce the effects of weight gaining.

"Ah, this breeze is nice. It reminds me of that… ah. Right. I need to stop thinking about those times now or I'll have difficulty moving on." She pouted and continued moving. "Gyaa!", Fuu cried while tripping on something. Fuu slowly stood up and brushed her kimono to get off all the dust, when she realised she had tripped on a pot. However, at second glance it was not an ordinary pot. It looked quite expensive. Her gaze diverted to the sudden arrival of a group of thugs.

"Oh please don't tell me that this is one of those set ups where you break a pot and have to pay lots of money for it even though it actually isn't worth the price." Fuu whispered under her breath.

"Oi lady, you broke our pot. You better pay for it now." One of the thugs growled.

"Erm… Is it worth this much?" Fuu asked while showing them the leftover money from her food hunt.

The thugs exchanged expressions which all seemed to say 'What is wrong with this chick'.

_Well, I guess not. , _she thought.

"Alright lady, seeing as you can't pay for this we're going to have to take you and let our boss decide how you will pay for it." Another thug said and swiftly picked up Fuu.

The group began to move slowly towards their goal however Fuu began to yell.

"Hey, put me down to creeps. You hear me? Let me go. That pot isn't even worth that much. Who puts a pot there anyway? An expensive pot belongs in a place where people can't damage it. Curse you creeps. " Fuu shouted.

One of the thugs couldn't stand her anymore and picked up a wooden plank and began to make his way over to her. Fuu's eyes widened.

"No… Don't tell me. Stop. Don't hit me. Jin… MUGE-"Fuu began but was knocked out.

○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○

"Unh." Fuu slowly woke up and sat up. Where was she? She could feel fabric slipping off her shoulders.

"Gyah!" she shouted and began to pound at the air. Her vision cleared and she felt stupid after realising no one was in the same room as her. She was in a weird room, on much like the room she was almost… changed because of a man who loved women with ugly faces. It was small room with one window. It was on the top floor of a large building. Light was barely streaming in. It was morning.

_So they kept me here all night? _, Fuu thought.

She then looked at her shoulder to discover what was slipping. It was a sleeve. Her clothes weren't the same as her pink kimono. It was a black kimono patterned with various different colours and the sleeves began rather low and were revealing a bit too much of her shoulders than she would like. Her hair was styled in an oiran style.

"Don't tell me… I'm in a…" Fuu began to mutter when someone walked in through the sliding door. It was a woman slightly older than her. She looked like a bit like a maiko… but Fuu realised that was most likely not her profession.

"I can see by your shocked face you are scared of your situation. I was sent to explain some things to you before you start working." The woman said.

_Working?_ , Fuu thought.

"You got yourself roped in some high-class debt and now you will have to work your but off here to pay for it." The woman said after there was no sound for a while.

Fuu stood up slowly and looked straight at the woman. "Did you change my clothes? And what exactly is this 'work' you keep talking about" she said, already dreading the answers.

"You can rest easy. I changed your clothes so no one saw you yet… however to answer your second question… This is Ookii Suika Brothel (The name is purely for humorous reasons. Please don't get offended… o.o; ). You will be working as one of the women of the night. I'm meant to take you to be presented, as am I too. A lot of the people working here have been roped into debt like you." The woman sighed and then looked at her, waiting for a reply.

Fuu's eyebrow twitched, _Big watermelon? What kind of weirdo calls anything that… I'm just wondering what kind of idiots will be coming here to see the women. Wait… I'll be one of them… Jeez why did this happen when I'm all alone. What on earth am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to escape damn it? _, she thought and walked over to a mirror to double check what they had done with her hair and face. S

Her reflection looked so… different. She could barely see herself under the camouflage of makeup which made her look older. _This makeup feels kind of heavy… how am I supposed to execute my plan of smiling creepily to ward off any customers..., she_ thought and began experimenting but was grabbed by the arm and slowly pulled across the various rooms and hallways.

"In you go ladies, no running off now." Said a man that appeared to be guarding the presentation cage and shoved the woman and Fuu inside it. He then proceeded to shut the door and lock it with multiple keys.

○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○•°•○

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd really appreciate some criticism if you have any ^.^ Just so you know… I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANYTHING SMUT RELATED AT ALL HERE.


End file.
